mandoadefandomcom-20200214-history
Odar Valen
Mandalore The Dominator or Odar Valen before he claimed the title of mandalore in 130 ABY by claiming the mask of mandalore and killing Yaga Auchs in a duel. Born in 5231 BBY Odar was born a Mandalorian child his father was a Gen'Dai and his mother was a Taung. Aquiring the appearance of a Taung, the regenerative capabilities, and aging of a Gen'dai and combined strength of both. For over a thousand years Odar couldn't find much meaning to life he went back and forth between being a clansman of the mandalorians and being a bounty hunter. until The Great Sith War errupted he finally had a cause worth fighting for and if it came to it, a cause worth dieing for. In 4000 BBY Mandalore the indomitable attacked the crath with Odar as one of the officers. Eventually Mandalore the indomitable pledged everything he had to a sith named Ulic Qel Droma. Then Odar led many skirmishes against the republic over the next four years. After Odar and Mandalore the Indomitable's army failed to capture Onderon and retreated to Onderon's moon Dxun also known to odar as his Homeworld. Mandalore the Indomitable was later killed by a pack of wild beasts from the moon of Dxun and Odar was left without purpose once again. Returned to his clan and went back and forth between clansman and bounty hunter for the next twenty years In 3976 BBY Odar once again had purpose. In the erruption of the first mandalorian wars he was givin Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor that was yellow (the picture to the right) giving him the rank of Field Marshal according to the Neo-Crusader ranking system. He then fought for the new Mandalore who named himself Mandalore the Ultimate. Three years after the war started Odar participated in the Battle of Cathar. Nearly killing the entire race that lived on Cathar. For the next ten years Odar participated in a few dozen other conflicts and conquering other worlds. Then in 3963 BBY Odar and Mandalore the Ultimate lead an invasion of the planet Onderon also initiating the invasion of the Republic. The Mandalorians came out of the battle victorious. Odar then fought in many different skirmishes for the next three years. Odar was part of the Mandalorian fleet over Malachor V. Half of Odar's ship was destroyed after the detonation of the "Mass Shadow Generator". After learning that Revan had killed Mandalore the Ultimate Odar found his life with no meaning once again and became a bounty hunter. Eventually Odar was approached by a fellow Mandalorian named Canderous Ordo. Ordo said he had claimed himself Mandalore and was uniting the clans once again. Finally givin purpose again Odar joined Canderous Ordo. After Canderous eventually died and Odar was left with no purpose again. In 3681 BBY Odar was finally called for action again. A Mandalorian who called himself Mandalore but he never did anything himself. In the end of the battle of Hydian way. with his clan defeated and the rest of the mandalorians. To reenergize the people the Mandalore started the Great galactic hunt in which Mandalorians would travel throughout the galaxy searching for exotic creatures killing them and bringing their skins back for evidence of the kill. Odar Participated in the hunt but did not win. Odar Came in second place while another Mandalorian warrior named Artus won and continued to challenge the reigning mandalore to a duel to the death to see who will be Mandalore. The Mandalore chose the fight to be with blasters. Artus easily killed the Mandalore. The Mandalore Artus killed was later referred to by Odar as Mandalore the Lesser, because of his lesser tactics and fighting skills. With Mandalore the Lesser dead Artus took the title Mandalore from the man he had just killed. Odar later refered to him as Mandalore the Vindicated. Durring the cold wars that started in 3653 BBY the same year the Great Galactic War ended. Throughout the cold war Odar took place in over a hundred skirmishes but no major battles. After Mandalore the vindicated died Odar was approached by a mandalorian named Ung Kusp but Odar knew about Ung Kusp betraying his friends Jaing and Durge. Odar refused, the mandalorian Ung was enraged and attacked Odar. Odar punched him one time and Ung Kusp flew through the wall. Kusp barely escaped with his life. Eventually Odar hunted down Kusp and killed him and the same year a female mandalorian named Ranah Teh Naast claimed the title of mandalore. Odar was in the same room as Mandalore Ranah Teh Naast when she made her speech claiming that the mandalorian culture was unkillable. After the speach was over Odar and Naast continued to bombared the city with their fleet of mandalorian starships. After Naast died Odar later referred to her as Mandalore the Destroyer. A thousand years later a mandalorian warrior named Jaster Mereel.